Twenty Days of Easter
by sprinkles888
Summary: Like the title suggests. Twenty one-shots/drabbles concerning Jack and the other Guardians at Easter time. New chapter every day until Easter! Family-like!Guardians. No romantic pairings. Lots and lots of fluff. Complete.
1. Zeal

**A/N: I'm baaaaack! With the success of my last themed story, here comes another! As the title and summary say, it's an Easter themed story that will be updated daily until Easter (Hopefully. . .*Crosses fingers*). There is no romance, but quite a lot of family Guardian moments. Oh! And fluff! Fluff, fluff, fluffy fluffed fluff. . . . . It is rated K+ for the angst in later chapters, and for my paranoia. **

**Daily words are somewhat _randomly_ selected from a collection of Easter-y words.  
Jack and Bunnymund are the main characters. Varying genres throughout the story.  
This should be the longest author's note I post. **

**Disclaimer: I am not DreamWorks or William Joyce. I have no right to the rights of Rise of the Guardians or the Guardians of Childhood book series. This story is written for fun, and is not to be taken as the views or opinions of DreamWorks, William Joyce, or the cast of Rise of the Guardians. Please refer back to this disclaimer for future chapters. **

* * *

_April 1st_

_Zeal_

_A strong feeling of interest and enthusiasm that makes someone very eager or determined to do something_

Jack Frost was bored.

This did not bode well for North.

The boy was in his so called "off-season" and while the ex-Cossack really loved to have Jack around, two weeks of a bored winter spirit was a little much. The Pole had been introduced to pranks galore, the yetis were on the verge of a breakdown, and the elves were on a sugar high. So North did the only thing he could possibly think of. He foisted the havoc causing boy onto Bunny.

* * *

Jack hadn't really meant to cause North so many problems. It was just that he was tired of sitting and doing nothing. Ah well, now he could go annoy the Easter Kangaroo instead!

As he gazed around the Warren, he couldn't help but feel a slight pang of jealousy. Bunny had an amazing home – not that he'd ever tell him that. What did Jack have? A frozen lake.

The Pooka in question was conversing with North, and kept sending Jack suspicious looks. Shrugging it off, the teen wandered over to a batch of unpainted eggs, poking them with his foot. North turned to leave. Slightly repentant blue eyes watched his back as he did.

"Oi, Frostbite. Leave the googies alone."

"Huh?" Was Jack's graceful reply. He looked down, surprised to find frost spreading at his feet and onto the eggs.

Bunny rolled his eyes at the response and grabbed Jack's shoulder, eliciting a flinch. Ignoring it, he pulled the boy toward his favorite spot on the bank of a river, paying no attention to the spirit's whines of protest.

"Sit. Here," the Pooka pointed.

"Why?"

"Stop whining Freezer Brain, you said you were bored, so you're going to get something to do."

Jack blinked at that before stubbornly stomping to the grassy seat.

Bunny crouched beside him, gesturing to some eggs as he spoke, "I need some help getting the patterns ready for Easter. Just paint these little guys and don't freeze my Warren."

"Wait, what?"

"Paint the googies ya' dingo."

"Wait, you're letting me paint something?"

Bunny just sighed, shoving a paint pallet and brush into Jack's hand before turning and hopping away to work on his chocolates.

Jack blinked as he found himself alone in the grassy area. He looked down at the eggs that were gently bumping up against his leg. He bit his lip, feeling a bit like he just wanted to be contrary and go frost over some plants anyways. But, he had to admit, Bunny's offer to paint was a rare one, and he didn't want to waste it.

He sighed, making up his mind and settling himself against the trunk of a tree in one swoop. He reached out his pale hands and grasped an egg and the brush.

* * *

E. Aster Bunnymund was not someone to run from a problem. However, when North had come to the Warren, practically begging him to take Jack off his hands, he'd wanted to sprint away to Manitoba as fast as his legs could carry him. Hoping beyond hope that painting had keep the boy entertained as he finished cooling his chocolates, he worriedly snuck up behind where he'd left the winter spirit.

An unanticipated sight greeted green eyes. Jack was surrounded by painted eggs, his tongue poking out of the side of his mouth as he focused on the one in his hands. The Pooka slowly edged his way into the clearing. Jack didn't even notice his presence, too focused on the task at hand. Now able to see the boy's face fully, Bunny grinned slightly when he saw the glint of zeal in Jack's eyes.

Okay, the kid wasn't actually bad at painting.

Aster smiled as the teen continued to work. Maybe he was too focused on getting the details of everything right. It took a winter spirit to remind Bunny of that fact. Painting and Easter were supposed to be fun.

The Pooka settled himself on the other side of the tree, pulling a paint brush out of his pocket.

And if he gently cradled Jack in his arms as he transported him to his room later in the day, not a soul needed to know.


	2. Unity

**A/N: And suddenly there were reviews and followers and favorites! Thanks guys. :D**

* * *

_April 2nd_

_Unity_

_The state of being united or joined as a whole._

Before Jack had joined the Guardians, things were different.

They hadn't been as happy.

They hadn't stopped to smell the flowers.

They hadn't gone and interacted with the children of the world.

They hadn't stayed up to date with the mortal's new ideas and technology.

They hadn't thought that stuff mattered.

They hadn't known each other very well.

They had been separate. Coworkers maybe, but not true friends, and nowhere near family.

But now, now things were different.

They were so much happier now.

They took life one step at a time, living in the moment.

They saw the children so much more often.

They knew so much more about the world.

They thought more about others.

They found each other, learned about each other, loved each other.

They became a family.

It took time, but it happened.

In the immortal world, the word "Guardians" became associated with cheerful, smiling people, who were unified in their purpose in protecting the children of the world.

Everyone outside of their little group of five had started to envy them, when suddenly the Guardians started to invite them to parties and chatted with them if they happened to run into a spirit while fulfilling their duties.

And then the world of immortals went through a change.

If the Guardians were in trouble, so were the seasonal spirits, and the legends, and the obscure mythologies. You hurt one, you hurt them all.

There came an Easter, many years after Jack Frost had joined the group, when Bunny decided that he needed a lot of help with the preparations. They sent out a call.

The Warren had been filled to the brim with helpful (and the occasional not-so-helpful) spirits.

Tooth assigned them areas to work in, Sandy kept them from fighting, North made them enthusiastic, Jack helped them have fun, and Bunny commandeered the entire operation.

Easter was a success, and North's eyes had lit up when he realized _he_ could do the same thing with Christmas.

The Man in the Moon looked down on Earth with a smile on his face. Jack Frost was the glue that held it all together. He unified them. And Manny couldn't be happier for his Guardians.


	3. Volunteer

**A/N: Thanks for being such awesome readers! This chapter will be continued tomorrow with a different word.**

* * *

_April 3rd_

_Volunteer_

_A person who freely offers to take part in an enterprise or undertake a task._

"Hey Bunny?"

"What's up Frostbite?"

Jack took a deep breath, trying to steady himself for the inevitable negative answer.

"CanIhelpyoupainteggsforthisEaster?"

Bunny blinked, "Come again?"

Jack felt his cheeks warm, and he repeated himself slowly, whispering, "Can I help you paint eggs for this Easter?"

Luckily, the Pooka's ears were so sensitive, or he might have not heard the question. Aster scrunched up his nose in thought before answering.

"No freezin', frostin', or making it snow in my Warren."

The winter spirit looked up from where his gaze had landed on his feet, blue eyes wide in surprise.

"Does that mean yes?"

By way of answering, Bunny yanked on Jack's hoodie, pulling him onto his back, ignoring his yelps of indignation.

"Buckle up."

Jack felt his grip tighten unintentionally on Bunny's bandoleer as the Pooka jumped down the rabbit hole. He whooped in excitement as they zoomed through the tunnels.

They hopped out of the tunnel, and Bunny stood up straight, Jack tumbling down gracefully onto the grass-covered ground.

"Whoa." The teen said, feeling his ears pop from the trip.

Aster smirked a bit before tipping his head toward his favorite painting spot.

"You said ya' wanted ta' help, so come on."

He bounced off, his little brother figure following close behind.

Bunny didn't really need much help, but who was he to turn down a willing volunteer?


	4. Life

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! Just for your information, weekends and Easter break will yield longer chapters. Probably… And, jus' so ya' know mates, I've 'bout murdered Bunny's accent. Ah, well ta' tha' dingoes it goes. **

* * *

_April 4th_

_Life_

_The condition that distinguishes animals and plants from inorganic matter, including the capacity for growth, reproduction, functional activity, and continual change preceding death._

Jack and Bunny soon fell into a rhythm.

Dip brush in paint. Paint pattern. Let egg dry. Show off eggs to each other. Shift position. Dip brush in paint. Paint pattern. Let egg dry . . .

The regularity of the actions caused Jack to gaze around, in order not to be bored by the movements.

The Warren was _really_ green. That was the color scheme, just lots of green and a few other bursts of lively hues.

Green just seemed to be spring's color. The dark foresty shade of vibrant pine trees. The lime green of, well, limes. Grassy green of fields. The greener turquoise of a calm body of water.

Jack was used to the whites, grays, browns, and blues of winter; the brightness of the Warren was shocking to him.

Winter was a time for the Earth to sleep, for the snow to fall as a blanket, and the plants to rest. Spring was that feeling of excitement when you wake up on a day you know will be amazing. The time between total wakefulness and sleeping, when you keep your eyes closed and your heart beats fast, because you know what? It a good day already.

A time for new beginnings. A time for re-birth. A time for nature to smile and grin as it wakes.

It was full of life.

He must not been paying attention, because Bunny nudged him with a furry shoulder.

"Hey mate, ya' still there?"

"Huh?"

"You jus' zoned out on me."

"Oh," Jack felt a blush creep onto his cheeks, "sorry."

"S'ok. Whacha thinkin' about?"

"Uh, just, you know. . ." Jack gestured to the area around them, "spring, green, life, that sort of stuff." _Well, that sounded cheesy, good job Frost, make a fool of yourself._

And then Bunny gave him a proud look, as if Jack had done something worthy of enormous praise.

_Okay, never mind. Note to self: Bunny likes me thinking about spring…?_

"Good," The Pooka started, that grin still in place, "I think we've 'bout finished all tha' googies we need ta' today. Let's hit tha' sack."

"Okay."

The two of them rinsed their brushes and put away the paint. As they walked toward Bunny's den area, the oldest of them slung a hand around the teen's shoulder. Jack started at the touch before relaxing into it. The Pooka smiled, a slight bounce in his step as he cheerfully guided the way to the bedroom that served as Jack's resting spot when he stayed overnight.

_Geez, if this is what thinking about spring gets me, I'd better do it more often. _

"G'night Frostbite."

"Night Kangaroo."


	5. Basket

**A/N: I'm getting lots of awws and cutes in the reviews:) Thanks. This chapter is a bit more angsty. You can see it as a continuation of last chapter, or not. And the story Bunny tells was made up right off the top of my head. And I'm not trying to write his accent through the story... you'll see. **

* * *

_April 5__th_

_Basket_

_A container used to hold or carry things, typically made from interwoven strips of cane or wire._

_"_Freak!"

"Idiot!"

"Weakling."

Jack whimpered with each word, his whole body shuddering as the Guardians advanced on him. His staff was nowhere in sight.

Bunny suddenly moved forward, a maniacal gleam in his eyes. Jack found himself pinned against the wall, all possible escape routes blocked.

A shuddering breath raced through the winter spirit's lungs.

"Aww," Tooth said, her mouth bared in a sarcastic grin, "is the little Jackie-poo scared?"

Sandy smirked, nodding his head in agreement with Tooth's statement.

"Heh, the little bugga's afraid," Bunny spoke, prodding Jack's chest with each word.

"Wh-what happened t-t-to y-you g-g-guys?" The teen's voice shook.

"Vhat do you mean Jack?" North taunted, "ve have already told you, you are vorthless!"

Sandy nodded again, "_X, Guardian symbol."_

Jack's breath caught, and his vision narrowed.

"Sandy's right! You aren't meant to be a Guardian. This is goodbye, Jack." Tooth declared.

His voice wobbled, and his eyes welled up with tears, "Wh-wh-what? But. . . But I thought. . ."

"That we were ya' family? Hah. You were never worth anything to us, we jus' wanted ta' use ya' powers. We're done with ya' now. Go away."

With these words, Bunny and North moved forward, grasping Jack's arms with tremendous force. They walked over to a window, sliding it open.

"Goodbye," North mocked.

And with that, they heaved, pushing Jack out the window. He fell, screaming, as the wind rushed past him.

* * *

"Jack! JACK! It's okay, it's okay. It was just a dream, it's okay, wake up please!"

Jack shot into a sitting position, the scream dying on his lips when he saw where he was and who he was with.

"B-bunny?" He shuddered in relief as he realized the paws on his shoulders weren't the rough one of the Pooka in his nightmare.

"Yeah mate, it's me, it's alrigh'," he soothed.

The winter spirit's hands shook, and he shuddered as the images of his dream caught up to him.

He leaned forward, burying his face in Bunny's chest, trembling hands grasping the Pooka's fur with a death grip.

Bunny, to his credit, didn't move away, but pulled Jack forward, trying to calm the boy.

"Hey, hey, easy Frostbite, it's okay, it's alrigh'."

He started, feeling, rather than seeing, Jack start to cry.

The Pooka silently sighed, deciding that tonight was going to be a sleepless one.

He shifted a bit, scooting his way onto the bed, still murmuring nonsense. Leaning up against the wall, he positioned Jack on his lap so that both of them would be comfortable.

As the sobs started to abate, Bunny pulled a paw through messy white hair, trying still to calm the teen.

"That's righ', easy, it's okay."

The tears started to subside into sniffles.

As Jack hiccupped his way into quietness, Bunny nudged the boy's temple with his nose.

"Hey, ya' wanna talk 'bout it?"

The spirit shook his head adamantly.

"Alrigh'."

Rubbing Jack's back soothingly, he asked, "Hey, have ya' eva' heard tha' story of tha' Silly Girl and tha' Basket?"

"N-no."

"Well then, ya' in for a treat."

_The Silly Girl and the Basket (as told by E. Aster Bunnymund.)_

_Once there was a young girl. Now, this girl had always been very pessimistic, and _never_ counted her eggs before they hatched. If something bad could happen, this girl expected it. She had one younger brother, who was a bit of a prankster. _

_One Easter Sunday came, and their mother sent them out to find eggs. As they walked, their baskets bouncing off their legs, the girl started to think. "This is going to be terrible," she said, "there's always a chance that all of the eggs I find will be empty! Think of it little brother."_

_A plan forming in his head, he agreed with the statement before rushing toward the forest to start looking for eggs. _

_They both ended up getting a considerable amount of eggs, and started the long walk home. _

_The boy walked behind his sister, who held her basket at her side. Silently, he filched the eggs from her basket one at a time, before dumping whatever was in them in his _own_ basket, and placing them back where they came from. _

_Once at home, they proceeded to open the eggs, the girl finding nothing at all in her basket. _

_Sobbing with jealousy as she viewed her brother's pile, she declared, "I _was_ right!"_

_Shocked by her tears, the little brother stood up and hugged his sister. "No you weren't," he said, "I took all the candy out of your eggs as we walked. I just wanted to teach you a lesson. Did you feel happy at all when you said you wouldn't get anything? No. You need to start not being so negative! It's alright to think that your basket is full!"_

_The girl stopped crying, her eyes wide._

_And from that moment on, she learned to live life optimistically, and became full of hope._

Bunny looked down at the nearly sleeping spirit in his arms, a smile glancing across his face.

"Jack," he whispered, "we'd never leave you."

And from _that_ moment on, Jack learned to live life optimistically, and became full of hope. 


	6. Flowers

**A/N: So you guys really liked comforting Bunny, so what do I do? Give you irritated Bunny. That's just the way I think. And in response to a review, I am considering doing one of these fics for Father's and Mother's day with North and Tooth. What do you guys think? And I really did try hard with the flower meanings, sorry for any mistakes. **

* * *

_April 6th_

_Flowers_

_A plant considered with reference to its blossom or cultivated for its floral beauty._

_Italics + Underline = Sandy speech_

The Easter rush was never a good time to mess with Aster. He was stressed, anxious, frazzled, and irritated with everyone. However, nobody warned Jack. That was how he found himself rushing out of the Warren, trying his very hardest not to cry.

_"How come ya' can't focus?!"_

_"Those eggs were perfectly fine, until you messed with them!"_

_"Why can't ya' learn some responsibility?"_

Bunny's words echoed unceasingly in his ears. There weren't, without a doubt, the worst he'd heard about himself from others in three hundred years, but coming from Bunny – whom he was starting to see as a brother figure – they hurt a lot.

Jack found himself somewhere over Europe, probably in Switzerland or something. He dropped down on a building to collect himself. His lip wobbled, so he bit it. He wiped away the hurt tears from his eyes, and caught his breath.

A light tap on his shoulder sent him jumping into the air. When he realized who it was, he relaxed, alighting back down on the rooftop.

"Oh, hey Sandy."

_"Hi, what's up?"_

"Oh, nothing. I'd better be going Sandy, bye!"

Jack tried to flip off the tiles, only to find a dreamsand rope around his wrist. With a flick, he found himself sitting on a cloud of dreamsand, golden eyes staring at him in concern.

He sighed, averting his gaze from the dream master, embarrassment at his situation turning his cheeks a faint pink.

Sandy grasped his shoulder, turning the boy back towards him in order to have a conversation. Making sure to keep his signs going at a slow enough pace, he asked,

"_What's wrong?_"

"Nothing," Jack replied stubbornly.

Sandy gave him a disbelieving look.

"I – it's nothing."

Still looking at him, Sandy shook his head, demanding answers.

"Okay, okay," Jack started, "me and Bunny just had a disagreement, that's all."

The Guardian of Dreams gestured him on, trying to find out how to help.

"It-it was m-my fault. I was messing with the eggs. I shouldn't have been, but the Kangaroo was acting so . . . so stressed, I just wanted him to lighten up. "

The story just spilled out, Jack's chest heaving as he related the tale to a comforting Sandman.

"A-and I didn't mean to mess anything up! I said I was sorry, but-but Bunny just glared an-and I didn't. . . I-I- I didn't mean for it to happen!"

Sandy made a calming movement, trying to sooth Jack.

The winter spirit finished his story, eyes full of tears once again. He shamefully looked down at his feet.

His companion tapped him on the shoulder once again, and started to communicate.

"_It's alright Jack, Bunny's just under a lot of stress right now. It was good of you to try and help him have fun! He's just never in a really good mood during the Easter rush. He's probably beating himself up over what he said right now."_

"R-really?"

_"Yes."_

They sat in silence for a moment, before Jack despairingly asked, "What am I supposed to do now?"

Sandy tapped his chin in thought for a moment before answering,"_Well, what do you want to do about it?_"

"I don't know . . . apologize, I guess."

"_Hmm, what about flowers?"_

"You want me to give the Kangaroo flowers?" Jack asked disbelievingly.

Sandy nodded before answering, "_Yes, Bunny knows a lot about flower meanings, being a spring spirit. He'd probably understand better with the flowers now that I think about it. . ._"

"Okay. . . I'll look it up. . . Thanks Sandy," He said gratefully before flying off to the Pole to do some research."

* * *

The master of dreams had been right when he'd said Bunny was mad at himself for what he said. The stress had just all combined in a heated explosion, and Jack had been right in the firing zone. His ears hung limply behind his head as he miserably stirred a pan of chocolate.

His nose twitched however, and his ears perked up a bit as he recognized Jack's scent. Putting the stirring tool down, he raced outside, fully willing to lay down his pride and apologize for what he'd said.

There was no annoying winter spirit in sight.

Bunny's ears fell, before he noticed something that hadn't been there before. A bunch of flowers had been left on a mossy rock. He leaped over to look at them. There was no note, but the Pooka's brain went into overdrive analyzing the plants.

Purple Hyacinth - "I'm sorry, please forgive me."

A Geranium - "Stupidity; Folly"

Gladiolus – "Give me a break . . . I'm really sincere"

A Yellow Rose – "Friendship"

His mouth open in slight surprise, he immediately turned around, searching for the right flowers in order to send back his own apologies.

* * *

North was watching the whole fiasco with confusion on his face. Maybe it was time for _him _to start looking up what flowers meant, if only to understand why on Earth Bunny and Jack were now happily preparing for Easter as if the event hadn't even occurred.

"Dingle! Go to the library and find me a book on flowers."

Hmm, maybe he'd share what he learned with Tooth and Sandy, that way all of the Guardians could just communicate by sending each other bouquets.

Ha! And Jack thought he had no idea what sarcasm was. No, he'd leave the flower sending to Jack and Bunny. Maybe he'd be better off planting a greenhouse of Purple Hyacinths. Who knows when those two brothers would have to apologize next?


	7. Solace

**A/N: Sorry, really quick update today. Sincere thanks to all the reviewers! You make my day complete!**

* * *

_April 7th_

_Solace_

_Comfort or consolation in a time of distress or sadness._

Bunny had never thought the Guardians would add another team member. They'd been perfectly fine! And then came that fateful day, just before Easter, when North had sent up the lights and he'd been sent to kidnap Jack.

Maybe he shouldn't have been so rude. Maybe he shouldn't have held a grudge. Maybe then things would have worked out better.

Those things were in the past now, and Bunny needed to move on. His words on that Easter Sunday must have been long forgotten, right?

Somehow, he doubted it.

That was something he'd learnt about Jack. He was incredibly insecure (who wouldn't be, after three hundred years?), and harsh words could bring a normally confident spirit to tears.

He just didn't know what to do!

How was he supposed to approach this? And how was he supposed to do it without insult to anyone's pride?

The problem must have been weighing down on him more than he thought, because Jack noticed that something was wrong.

* * *

"Hey Kangaroo?" Jack had asked, a hidden tone of concern in his voice.

Bunny looked up from his egg, "What? And don't call me Kangaroo."

The teen snorted before a serious expression settled on his face, "What's wrong. You've been acting all funny."

"Have not!"

"Have too! Don't try to deny it! Seriously, what's wrong?"

Bunny looked away from the boy's gaze, "Nothin'."

Jack rolled his eyes, before shifting closer to the Pooka. He hesitantly leaned his head against Bunny's upper arm, closing his eyes.

The giant rabbit's eyes widened as he looked down at the spirit. He transferred his brush and egg to his other hand, moving his limb so that Jack could more comfortably rest against him.

"Okay, now what's wrong?" The teen questioned again.

Bunny sighed, not sure how to respond.

"It's okay . . . just be honest."

Another sigh, before he tried to answer, "I . . . I guess I'm feelin' a bit guilty."

"'bout what?"

"When . . . when I yelled at ya' on Easter. . . when ya' was becomin' a Guardian."

Jack's eyes shot open, and he blinked at Bunny before lightly punching his bicep.

"Is that what this whole thing is about? Geez, I forgave you for that years ago."

Now it was Bunny's turn to blink in surprise.

Jack stayed right where he was, determined to make the Pooka sure that he'd really done as he said.

Bunny shook his head, sighing, realizing just how stupid he'd been. It was a good thing Jack was there to set him right. It was nice to have the solace in his time of weakness.


	8. Music

**A/N: Another super quick update today, sorry. You reviewers are awesome!**

* * *

_ April 8th_

_Music_

_Vocal or instrumental sounds (or both) combined in such a way as to produce beauty of form, harmony, and expression of emotion._

As a nature spirit, Jack was extremely aware of all the things occurring in the environment. Both problems and enjoyment could be found in the massive connectedness of nature.

There was something else to appreciate as well.

The music.

The world was positively humming with it.

Rare few could actually hear it, and Jack was one of them. He'd found this out through trial and error. Every time he met another seasonal, he asked. Not that many of them answered.

There wasn't a way to define it. Different things, areas, and seasons had contrasting noise. It was always present, in the back of his mind.

It was beautiful.

One Easter came, and Jack helped a certain furry rabbit with the preparations.

The question just slipped out without prompting.

He'd realized that Bunny was connected with nature as well, and the light bouncy music of the Warren swelled to a crescendo as he inquired about the sound.

A paintbrush slipped out of the Pooka's paw. Startled eyes stared at him as he asked, "is that a yes?"

Bunny answered him by tackling him in a hug, exclaiming, " I thought I was tha' only one!"

Once Jack recovered from the shock of physical touch he agreed with the rabbit's statement.

They started to compare music, both of them estastic to have found someone who actually understood what they were talking about.

The rest of the Guardians were hopelessly confused, but they just went along with it. After all, you just put up with things like that when you were a family.


	9. Tradition

**A/N: Another short one, I'm really busy this week! Thanks for your support!**

_April 9th_

_Tradition_

_A long-established custom or belief that has been passed on._

Before Jack had come, the Guardians had been creatures of habit. Every day ended up nearly the same as the day before. There had been slight interruptions, yes, but generally, their duties remained the same throughout the passage of time.

Then a white-haired winter spirit was flung into their lives.

Things had changed.

Now, they lived life to the fullest. They spent time with the children, learned about them, and enjoyed the time they had with them. Their jobs were no longer repetition, but full of excitement and originality. They took the time to visit one another, mess with each other, and become a family.

But, no matter what changed, there were some things that stayed the same. The traditions of the Guardians, you could say.

Every so often, all five of them would travel with Sandy on his dream cloud through a cycle around the world, each adding their own spark to the dreamsand. The silt would take on a slight tint of whatever color the person adding onto it had. Children would always have amazing dreams on those nights.

Once or twice a year, they'd give the fairies a break, sprinting around the globe in a hurry to collect all the teeth. Somehow, every year, the hunt would evolve into a contest between all the participants, the winner obtaining bragging rights until the next time.

On the run up to Christmas, the Guardians would gather at the Pole, drag North away from his desk, and start making ornaments, cookies, and decorating the trees around the workshop. All of the yetis were immensely grateful to them for getting the big man to relax a bit, and they all had fun, even Bunny.

A few times every winter, Jack would stop by the Pole, turn on the lights, and then proceed to whisk the Guardians away to have a snowball fight with some kids around the world. They didn't particularly have a choice in the matter, especially when the fun soaked snowflakes came into play.

Then, of course, a few days before Easter, all of them would show up at the Warren. All of them had their strengths, and they played to them. Bunny would make candy, Sandy would assist in dyeing, Tooth would usher the eggs toward the correct places, North would paint, and Jack would run around to every station hyped up on sugar.

All of them absolutely loved to help each other out and have fun, even if they didn't say it.

After all, traditions were meant to be kept.


	10. Sweets

_April 10th_

_Sweets_

Jack had never liked to steal things from the mortals.

As a spirit, food wasn't necessary, but it sure was good. . . However, Jack never stole it. It was against his morals.

All of it culminated to the fact that he didn't have much of knowledge of food.

When the Guardians heard this, they went into overdrive, providing excess sustenance. Now, Jack could happily enjoy the food he'd heard of so often.

Cookies, punch, _ice cream_ – that was his favorite, cake, and candy. Quite a lot of it was sugar filled, so he had to keep it secret from Tooth, but it was totally worth it.

But then, a problem none of them anticipated occurred. . .

* * *

Bunny led the way through his tunnels to the kitchens. He turned his head, smiling at the awestruck expression on Jack's face.

"Pretty cool, ain't it Frosty?"

The winter spirit just nodded, head twisting this way and that to observe the entire cooking area.

The Pooka hopped over to a stove, stirring the chocolate inside, sniffing it, and pulling it off the burner in one swift motion.

Jack was still looking around, so he called him over, "Oi, Frostbite, get ova' here."

A second later, and inquisitive teen was at his elbow, "What?!"

Feeling generous, Bunny handed over the stirring spoon, "Here, try that."

Blue eyes widened as a pale hand reached out to grasp the spoon, sticking it quickly into his mouth. A noise of delightment was heard. Bunny snorted, moving on to his other pans, leaving the spirit licking away.

Jack continued to look around as he devoured his chocolate. The kitchens were pretty amazing. Just like this chocolate!

Feeling energized, the teen quietly set down his empty spoon and walked over to another stove, making sure to stay far enough away from the heat.

Batches of chocolates were sitting in their molding pans. That was when Jack had his idea.

_I bet Bunny wouldn't notice if a few of these went missing. . . _

But then, a few became the whole pan. Then the whole pan became the whole stove top. The Pooka was too wrapped up in other matters to notice.

Jack felt hyper. So hyper that he bet he could freeze over all of the Great Lakes in one swoop. So hyper that he felt like he was going to burst. With a few bounces remnant of his first night as a spirit, he darted out of the kitchen laughing.

Gray ears perked up at the sound. Bunny spun around, not knowing what to expect. Four empty pans greeted him. Four pans that were supposed to be filled with his extra sugary chocolates. Bunny groaned, before hopping out of that room as fast as his legs could carry him.

The Warren was frozen over.

* * *

When Jack woke up, he blinked up at his ceiling. Wait, since when did he stay the night at the workshop? He blinked, shaking his head. He pushed himself into a sitting position. Okay . . . so what happened last?

_Hmm . . . I was at Bunny's. . . He was showing me the kitchens. . . Oh no. No. No. No. The chocolates . . . the Warren . . .!_

Blue eyes widened in panic, darting out of the room quickly.

He found himself as North's office, and he barely remembered to knock before entering. All four other Guardians looked up at his entrance.

"Ah, Jack, good of you to join us!" North said as the boy burst into the room.

Jack blinked a few times before turning to Bunny.

"I am so, so, so, sorry." He exclaimed.

The Pooka just shook his head, "So, you remembered what happened durin' ya' sugar rush, didcha?"

Jack nodded, embarrassed.

North chuckled, "Well, is good to have information now!" He turned around to face the others, "Jack cannot handle too much sugar."

All three of them nodded in agreement as Tooth started up a discussion with Jack that soon evolved into a lecture on the dangers of too much sugar.

North, Bunny, and Sandy however, were gleefully looking at the photographs while Jack was distracted.

That kid was in deep trouble with all of the blackmail material they had of him during his sugar rush.


	11. Hunt

**Wow, I'm busy. Another quick one. And this one was typed up on a tablet! Be proud of me! Many thanks for your support!**

* * *

_ April 11th_

_Hunt_

_Trying to find someone or something by searching carefully._

It was something Jack had tried so hard to find. Something he saw everyday. Something that made him smile, but made him feel so jealous of.

A family.

It took a while, but he figured it out.

That was what he was missing in his life. Maybe, just maybe, having a family would make the rest of the loneliness and pain go away.

So he started his hunt.

Year after year he looked for_ just_ _one_ person who would care about him. Jack Frost.

He never found anyone. Decade after decade only served to prove that he was worthless and unlikable.

He stopped looking.

That didn't stop him from dreaming though.

* * *

The battle with Pitch had hurt him more than he liked to admit.

His chest was aching from the numerous times he'd been thrown against things. He was pretty sure at least one rib had cracked.

His head pounded from the endless going ons of the past three days.

Most of all though, his heart hurt. It wasn't necessarily a bad kind, in fact, it was a weird kind of good. He finally had believers. He was a Guardian! But, behind that wall of happiness was a terrified boy, afraid of rejection.

They arrived at the Pole in good spirits. However, the past days wear and tear was showing. All of them moved sluggishly, exhausted. North led the way through the Workshop, the others trailing behind, Jack in the far rear.

Somehow they ended up at the hospital wing. Jack barely noticed, his eyes narrowed in near sleep.

A gentle hand guided him to a cot, helping him lay down. By that time the quiet murmurs from the others faded and Jack was almost unconscious.

A furry hand was set on his shoulder and Jack heard North taking to a yeti.

_"Check over . . . injured."_

The next moment, his hoodie was being removed. He tried to fight it, but sleep slowed his actions and nothing he did stopped it.

All noise in the hospital stopped as the huge blue and purple bruises became visible.

He heard Tooth gasp and Bunny swear under his breath.

He tried to open his eyes, but all he managed was a small moan.

Instantly, four beings were crowded around his bed, ruffling his hair and speaking reassurances.

Somehow, in that moment, Jack knew that his search had ended. The hunt was over because he found someone -four someones- to care for him.

A family.


	12. Family

**A/N: Twas requested for me to continue last chapter! Here it goes! Cheesiness all around!**

* * *

_April 12th_

_Family_

_A basic social unit consisting of parents and their children, considered as a group, whether dwelling together or not._

Jack woke. Things were quiet except for a loud repetitive noise from his right. Tensing up, he reached for his staff. He found it just underneath the covers on his bed.

Wait, bed?

Blue eyes burst open in surprise.

A white room greeted his gaze. He twisted around, mouth opening as he took in the view. He was in a hospital. North was snoring loudly to his right, Bunny snoozing to his left. Tooth and Sandy were not in sight.

The events of the last three days were rushing back to his memory. Jack shoved the covers off, shaking his mop of hair to wake himself up more fully. A cool breeze greeted him, and he looked down in surprise when he felt it on his bare chest. Another glance around provided him his hoodie draped over a desk.

The most astonishing thing though, was the fact that the ugly bruises were nearly faded. He stretched, his chest only twinging a bit.

Okay, he could live with yeti medical care.

A groan alerted him again to the presence of the two other beings in the hospital wing.

Green eyes lazily opened. Than a moment later, Bunny was sitting on the edge of his bed, incriminating Sandy's dreamsand with every breath.

Jack smirked. An amused snort caught Bunny's attention, and he turned to face the winter spirit.

"And jus' whatcha' laughin' 'bout now Frosty?"

The grin slid off his face, replaced with a look of innocent interest, "Nothing. . ."

Now it was the Pooka's turn to snort, "Suuuuuure."

Both of them shared a laugh.

Jack tilted his head a bit, questioningly, "So, what happened? I'm lost. Last thing I remember we were walking into the hospital wing."

Blinking at the childish look on the boy's face, Bunny answered,

"Well, we were all tired, but ya' looked injured by tha' way ya' was walkin'. We had tha' yetis check ya' over, and then Sandy turned on us and knocked me an' North out. I think he let Tooth go though; she had some repairs to do an' such."

Jack nodded in understanding before turning to face North's bed,

"Should we wake him up?"

"Nah, let 'im sleep. Let's go find us some grub."

The winter spirit hesitated, but a paw tugging on his upper arm urged him on.

"Hey!" Jack exclaimed in irritation.

Bunny kept ahold of the boy, leaving him to stumble behind his fast paced feet.

Together, they dodged the yetis and elves in the halls, the Pooka's sense of smell guiding them toward the kitchens.

Once there, Bunny let go of Jack in favor of the huge basket of veggies the yetis had prepared ahead of time for him.

The scents rising from the vegetables in the basket encouraged the Pooka to hurry toward the dining room, leaving Jack to trail behind him.

The spirit made to follow after Bunny, but a furry hand stopped him. He twisted around to look at the abominable that had given the Pooka the basket. Another, smaller one, was placed in Jack's hands.

The boy looked up to meet the yeti's gaze in bewilderment. He was rewarded with a smile and a pat on the back directing him to follow Bunny.

He staggered along, his usual grace missing from his frame.

Inside the room, a table stood sturdily in the middle of the floor. Bunny was happily scarfing down another carrot on one side of it. Jack sat himself down in a middle seat, slowly opening the basket lid.

Cerulean eyes widened in surprise yet again as he lifted out the food inside. It appeared to be some sort of fruit salad. Underneath that was a large dish of mashed potatoes and peas. Thankfully, no meat made an appearance (Jack was a vegetarian), but a huge thermos of milk did. To round off the meal, a bag of chocolate chip cookies.

"Oi, Frostbite. Ya' gonna attract flies if ya' keep that mouth open like that."

Out of reflex, Jack snapped his jaw shut. Bunny chortled from behind his mouthful of lettuce.

His voice wobbling with wonderment, Jack asked, "I-is this all for me? "

Bunny snorted, "O' course! Whadcha think? We jus' went through a heck of a fight, ya' need the energy."

Jack blinked a few times before hesitantly picking up his fork and stabbing a piece of cantaloupe.

The two of them ate in silence for a few minutes before North barged in with his own basket, Tooth and Sandy following behind.

Tooth, ever the mother, flew over to Jack, fussing with his hair, chattering the whole way about how worried they'd been.

Sandy smiled cheerfully from his spot straight across from Jack.

Somehow, over the space of seventy-two hours, they'd become incredibly close.

Jack felt hope blooming in his chest.

Maybe . . . Maybe he'd finally have a . . . a family?


	13. Snuggle

**A/N: Okay, I saw this word and was like "YES!MWAHAHAH I LOVE THIS SO MUCH! THE FANFICTION WORLD WILL BOW BEFORE ME!" *Cough. Cough.* Thanks to all the reviewers! Y'all are awesome.**

* * *

_April 13th_

_Snuggle_

_Settle or move into a warm, comfortable position._

Jack yawned, eliciting a questioning look from Bunny. The winter spirit gave a slightly sleepy smile in response, moving to wash his paint splattered hands in the bowl of water the Pooka had provided just for that purpose.

He kicked up his staff, swinging it over his shoulder.

"Well, it's been fun Kangaroo, but I'd better get going."

One dark eyebrow rose at the statement, "Goin' where Frostbite?"

Jack blinked, "Uh, ya' know . . . Spreading winter and all."

By that time Bunny had rinsed off his own dyed hands, "I don' think so Frosty."

Moving speedily, he tossed the boy gently over his shoulder, managing to relieve him of his staff in the same attempt.

Ignoring the yelps of surprise and exasperation, he started the walk to the housing part of his Warren.

"COTTONTAIL! PUT ME DOWN!" Each syllable was accentuated with a weak punch to the back.

"I don' think so. Ya've been yawnin' for tha' past hour. Ya' need ta' get some sleep."

"NO I DON'T! LET GO OF ME KANGAROO!" Jack shouted, trying to wriggle out of the strong grip around his midsection.

Bunny winced at the volume of the yells, but kept going.

"An' see? This is why ya' shouldn't be allowed ta' get too tired. Ya' start actin' like a cranky three-year old!"

Jack stopped his attempts to escape momentarily, "Do not, " he whined.

"Mmhm. Suuure."

The winter spirit huffed in irritation, "If this is what coming over to help you paint eggs gets me, I'm not doing it anymore."

"Alrigh'."

The short answer made Jack pause, blinking.

"If that's really what ya' want, go ahead," Bunny continued, "but tha' doesn' change the fact that ya're goin' ta' get some sleep now."

With that, they entered the tunnels leading to the bedrooms.

"Buuunnny . . ." The teen moaned as they arrived at the opening to his chambers.

The Pooka ignored him, instead leaning the wooden staff against the wall nearest to the door, and moving close to the nest-like bed he'd made for Jack so many years ago.

He shifted the boy off his shoulder, dropping him gently onto the covers.

Jack glared up at him, petulance flooding his scowling face.

"You can put me in here, but you can't make me sleep." There was a challenging tone to his voice.

Bunny grinned at the dare, "Oh yeah? Wanna bet I can?"

"I'd like to see you try," Jack responded.

"Alrigh'."

And with that, Bunny moved quickly into position. He leaned down, pulling Jack close to him while curling up on the bed.

The boy squawked in intense alarm at the intruder in his personal space. He flailed, trying to shout through a mouthful of fur.

Bunny paid no attention to Jack's embarrassment and discomfort. It had been only a few months after the boy had joined their group when they learned that heat and warmth tended to cause sleepiness in the teen. Body heat was bound to do the same thing. He shifted around, making himself comfortable.

The movement allowed Jack to remove his face from Bunny's chest. He struggled against the grip on his shoulders. Warmth flooded his cheeks as he tried to speak. Before he could, however, one paw was placed over his mouth and the other tugged him closer to the Pooka.

All Jack managed to do was kick his legs and moan in protest. He knew exactly what Bunny was doing, having watched enough arctic hares to understand rabbit-like animals. From the way he'd curled up around Jack, he was either trying to protect him from predators, or keep him warm. Noting the lack of attackers, he assumed the latter option.

This was bad.

Already, he could feel the heat making his eyes droop. He fought against the somniferous effects of the warmth with all he had.

"Shush, Jack. It's alrigh'." Bunny's voice rumbled, reminding the teen of the old preacher in colonial Burgess. There was a reason no one could stay awake in church.

As Jack's kicking legs came to a rest, his head drooped. The paw on his mouth was removed, and he spoke sleepily,

"Cheater. . ."

Bunny chuckled, his chest vibrating, "Ya' should know not ta' give me a challenge by now."

With these words, Jack felt himself go completely limp in Bunny's arms. He blinked slowly, sleep clouding his thoughts. He snuggled close to the warmth, and felt more rumbling chuckles vibrate through the Pooka's chest.

"Ya're just like a kit sometimes, ya' know." Bunny murmured to his little brother.

"Am not. . ." Jack objected drowsily.

Bunny laughed again as blue eyes slipped shut in slumber. He didn't move from his position, afraid of waking Jack. Instead he let the boy burrow into his fur, nuzzling his temple with a cool nose.

"Are too," he whispered before allowing sleep to claim him as well.

Both of them slept a bit better that night.


	14. Marshmallow

**A/N: You guys really liked last chapter, didn't you?  
In response to some reviews: As much fun and as amazing as a "three hundred and sixty five days of Easter" would be, it's not happening, sorry. I just don't have the time. Also, I apologize for killing you all with fluff. Please do not enact vengeance upon me as ghosts. :D**

**This was written late at night. Forgive the mistakes and fluffiness. My sleepy brain is to blame. **

**A side note: Pooka are pretty much a giant rabbit/hare kinda mix right? Don't kill me for the rabbit-ness ahead.**

* * *

_April 14th_

_Marshmallow_

_A spongy confection made from a soft mixture of sugar, albumen, and gelatin._

Jack carefully tiptoed into the room, mischievous blue eyes glinting in the firelight. One hand held his staff, while the other carried a bucket.

But, oh, this wasn't any old bucket. Oh, no! It was filled with sticky, gooey, gummy, liquid marshmallow.

He carefully leaned his staff against the wall, needing both hands to lift the bucket above his head.

Bunny was breathing softly, ears floppy in sleep. Taking extra care not to wake his target, Jack crept around the nest, looking for the best opening.

Finally deciding, he paused, savoring the moment.

He moved in a rush, dumping the entire bucketful on top of the slumbering Pooka. He woke with a yelp and a growl. By that time Jack was running toward the door, smiling ear to ear.

One perfectly executed prank? Check.

Of course, that was the moment everything went wrong.

He'd underestimated Bunny's speed. With another snarl, the Pooka jumped on top of the intruder, pinning him to the ground. Jack wriggled in alarm, but couldn't get out from under the sticky fur of his victim. Already, his own perfectly white hair was getting coated in the marshmallow, along with his hoodie. At least his pants and feet were safe . . . oh, never mind, Bunny just shifted position.

He gave his own howl of annoyance at the prank gone wrong. Bunny just grinned, whispering in his ear,

"Revenge is sweet!"

"Not if you're me! Get off!"

"Nah, I think I'll jus' stay here. Not like North's goin' ta' notice."

Jack's eyes widened in alarm as he realized that it was Tuesday. North never left his office on Tuesdays, and wouldn't have heard the noise. The yetis and elves were probably sound asleep. Any hope of a last-minute rescue was squashed to bits.

"Hey-hey-hey Bunny my man!" Jack cheerfully stated.

"Oh, don' even try Frostbite."

"Shoot." The teen knew he was dead meat. This was why he wasn't supposed to get caught.

Bunny smirked before heaving himself off of Jack, keeping ahold of his arm

"C'mon, let's get cleaned up, yeah?"

The spirit's eyes widened. Bunny was letting him go?

The Pooka yanked on his arm, but not toward the door. Instead he headed toward the bed.

"Kangaroo? Uh, the showers are that way."

"I know, but this stuff isn't comin' off without a good bath."

It took a moment for Jack to process this, and by that time they'd already reached the side of the nest.

Pale cheeks suddenly turned bright red, and Jack's eyes widened.

"NO! NO WAY! LET GO OF ME!" He panicked, kicking and flailing for all he was worth.

Bunny ignored him, pinning his arms to his sides as he flopped down on his nest. This wasn't something new to him - his baby brothers and sisters had acted the same way when they were kits. He silently chuckled at the memories of bath time. Usually, he'd only have to do it if he was babysitting the little ones, but either way, it had been hard to get them to settle down.

It had been so long since he'd had to give anyone other than himself a good tongue bath . . . It was a Pooka's natural way of getting clean.

Jack however didn't want anything to do with it. His observations of arctic hares and the rabbits around his lake had provided him with enough information to know what was coming. He was still protesting at the top of his lungs when the first lick came.

"Bunny! Stop! Eww!" Jack shuddered at the unfamiliar feeling. He tried once again to escape, straining toward the door with everything he had. However, right at the moment he started to do that, a low growl was heard.

Every instinct in his body told him to stop and freeze at the sound. He did so, eyes shut tight in terror. Somehow, that growl promised something bad ahead.

Aster had to stop himself from laughing. The way Jack had reacted to the noise was an exact replica of how his siblings had so many years ago. Oh the absurdity.

He put on a serious face, looking down at the fearful boy in his lap, "Jack," he rumbled.

The kid flinched, expecting the worst.

"Sit still, ya' need a bath, so ya're goin' ta' get one, understood?"

The winter spirit nodded his head fervently, still not recovered from the shock of the noise.

Bunny held in his laughter once again and got back to work. The kit – kid's – hair was gummy with the marshmallow. It took a while just to clean a tiny bit of it, what with his fur sticking together with the stuff. He looked at Jack once again, determining that it would be safe to clean himself up first.

He shifted Jack off, eliciting a startled look.

"I gotta get myself cleaned up 'fore I can get you done." Bunny explained simply.

He didn't miss the boy's shifty look toward the door.

"An' don' ya' even think 'bout trying ta' get outta here." He glared, making sure he got his point across.

Jack looked downcast, but didn't say anything, afraid of a growling response. The Pooka gave him another look before beginning to groom himself. Jack relaxed a tiny bit against the headboard, trying to slowly work his way toward escape. He shifted position often, trying to make the movement toward the door look natural.

Just when he was about to make his move, a strong paw grasped his ankle, amusement riddled in Bunny's eyes.

"Alrigh' I'm done, let's get ya' all cleaned up now."

Jack gave a tiny whimper of objection, but was pulled into Bunny's lap without fighting back.

The rhythm of licking started up again, starting with his hair, and working its way down his face. The warm licks washed over his closed eyes, his reddened cheeks, and his chin.

Every time he protested Bunny would give that same growl, making Jack tense up with panic. Finally, the Pooka was nearly done, shifting again so that he had access to the boy's sticky feet.

Giggles rang out as the rough tongue glided over sensitive feet.

"Bunny!" Jack gasped as the laughter continued, "St-st-stop!"

By now the Pooka was smirking. He leaned back when he finished with Jack's feet, looking him over.

"Alrigh', now ya' just need ta' change clothes. Tha' yetis 'll get the marshmallow outa 'em."

He yanked the boy to his feet, nearly dragging him across the room to the door, grabbing the staff along the way.

He nearly tossed the kid inside his own room at the Pole, flipping the stick inside as well.

"Get changed. See ya' in tha' mornin'. Don' try anymore pranks like that again. 'night Frostbite."

And with that, Jack was left alone in his room to his great relief.

There was _no way_ he was trying to prank Bunny with anything sticky again. Not if he had to go through that.

He shuffled through the clothes hanging in his nearly unused closet, picking out some comfortable pajamas before hurrying off to the showers.

Bunny may have thought that was a bath, but Jack didn't!


	15. Home

**A/N: Ultra, super, fast, quick update today, sorry. Bunny's behavior last chapter might be more fully explained tomorrow. :D**

* * *

_April 15th_

_Home_

_The place where one lives, esp. as a member of a family or household._

Jack Frost was a nomad, living wherever the wind took him.

Of course, Burgess was the place he returned to when possible, but summers weren't a good time for him to be there.

So, he lived where he worked, played, and had fun that day. One might find him in China on Wednesday, Antarctica on Thursday, and Canada on Friday.

He slept in trees, bushes, and snowdrifts. He washed his hair in local ponds and lakes.

However, when he became a Guardian, things changed.

Now, he suddenly had four different places to return to.

Sandy's island was always open to him, and he was guaranteed a good night's rest there. The sand would form playmates, and whenever he had a short break, the Master of Dreams would check up on the boy. If he was seeking company, all Jack had to do was find the golden clouds and catch Sandy's notice.

Tooth's palace was a great place to get attention. The tons of fairies there loved Jack to bits, and when he was feeling down, he could go there and be cheered up by bazillions of cute mini-fairies. The queen herself was a bit distractible, but she always made time for Jack when he dropped in.

North's workshop was an all-around awesome place. It's location in the North Pole allowed him to travel there whatever the weather. The elves were funny, the yetis took pranks well, and the big man acted as a father to the winter spirit. He loved it there.

Bunny's warren was a bit different. It was quieter there, more nature filled. The eggs didn't talk, the water and dye streamed nearly silently, and the music there was light, bouncy. The Pooka in residence there was an older brother to Jack – not that he'd ever admit it if he valued his pride. He goofed off with him, wrestled and tackled him, and most of all, didn't ignore him one bit – even if he was just yelling at Jack for a prank. Yeah, the warren was weird, but he enjoyed being there.

Jack didn't have a home for a long time. But then, he got four. Four amazingly beautiful places with people that loved him.

And he loved them too.


	16. Eggs

**A/N: Sorry, another quick update. I haven't explained chapter 14 yet, because I want that to be a longer one. Thanks to the reviewers, you guys deserve medals or something. And yes, I can't believe there's only four days left!**

* * *

_April 16th _

_Eggs_

_A thing resembling a bird's egg in shape._

"Hey Bunny?"

"Yeah?"

"What's up with these eggs?" Jack questioned, as he pointed toward a couple of painted eggs twirling around on the grassy floor.

The older Guardian looked up, a slight smile sliding onto his face as he caught sight of the eggs.

"Ah, they're jus' dancin'," He remarked as he continued painting the googie in his paws.

Jack blinked at the answer, turning his gaze back toward the eggs. Three more had joined in, the quintet bobbing around on their thin, short legs. It didn't look like dancing to him, but whatever.

He looked back to his hands, startled to find that his current art project had leaped away, going to join the now humongous group of hopping eggs.

_What the heck?_ Jack thought.

Bunny must have noticed his befuddled expression, moving to his side as his own egg escaped his grasp.

Gently prodding the spirit's side, the Pooka grinned mysteriously. "Watch 'em Frosty."

_Well it's not like I've got anything else to do. Stupid spring, messing up my patterns. Hmm, maybe I should frost over Utah or Idaho or something . . . or even something over in Europe . . . the U.K. maybe? Or I could go mess with the pyramids again! That was fun! Oh yeah, I was supposed to be paying attention._

Jack shook his head, refocusing his eyes. Bunny still crouched by his side, paws tapping a light beat on the grassy ground. The boy found his gaze wandering over to the moving appendage. He looked at it, than back at the eggs, back again.

_Hey, the googies are moving like that . . . Oh!_

Something washed over the winter spirit, bringing with it the feel of spring. Jack found himself on his feet, staff lying abandoned on the ground. Blue eyes were wide as he recognized the tune. It felt _so_ familiar, but he'd never heard it before. He stood like that for a while, body tense as the masses of eggs pattered along to the musical beat.

After what felt like hours, the music faded away. Googies went back to their positions, the Warren settled back down, and Bunny gave a sigh. The loss of the beat made Jack lose his footing, falling clumsily onto Bunny's shoulder.

He couldn't even be bothered to say sorry, too wrapped up in the experience.

"Hey, you okay Jack?"

He nodded mutely, eyes shut tight as he tried so hard to remember why the tune felt so familiar.

_Oh . . . winter solstice. _

That was why it seemed so recognizable. He'd heard it every year for the past three hundred or so. However, he'd never heard it in spring. It was different somehow . . . like someone had covered the music, changing little things here and there, but leaving the gist the same.

Bunny gently nudged him, bringing him back to reality.

"Firs' time hearin' it?"

"No . . . yes . . . maybe?"

The Pooka rolled his eyes at the answer, realizing that he wouldn't get a straight answer out of the spirit for a while. He helped the boy to his feet, surprised at just how unsteady he was.

They walked, or stumbled as the case might have been, to the Warren's housing.

Bunny helped the confused teen to his room, absentmindedly giving him his staff while he was at it.

"Jus' get some sleep. It'll make more sense in tha' mornin'."

Jack nodded, sprawling onto his bed.

He was terribly muddled, but one thing was for sure:

The eggs were more than they were _cracked_ up to be.


	17. Rabbit

**A/N: Hi there! I'm finally on Easter Break, expect some longer chapters for these last four! Also, I took some liberties with Pookian stuff, if I messed anyone's headcannons up, I apologize. Sorry for the late (at night) update, but at least it's here! **

* * *

_April 17th_

_Rabbit _

_A burrowing, gregarious, plant-eating mammal with long ears, long hind legs, and a short tail._

All of the Guardians had their quirks. After all, they had been around a _long_ time. They were each unique and eccentric . . . some more than others.

Sandy's most prominent trait was the fact that he never talked out loud. Of course, that didn't mean he wasn't heard . . . just that you had to watch him instead of listen. There were other various little things he did that were different as well. Such as how he floated in the air as he slept, or how much he loved eggnog.

Tooth was odd in her own ways as well. There was the whole 'I have a mental connection with my hundreds of fairies' thing, which was . . . weird sometimes. Her fascination with teeth was often overlooked, (she _was_ the Tooth Fairy after all) but it was called an obsession for a reason. If you were close to her, you'd probably be subjected to her fingers carding absentmindedly through your hair at least once. They all figured it was a trait from her mother, being a sister of flight and all, and let the preening continue.

North was probably the most normal of them all – which wasn't saying much. There was the whole switching to Russian when he was annoyed, and his habit of swearing in composers, but not much else they could pick on. Unless you counted his whole diet of cookies and milk of course.

Jack was really anomalous, and he took pride in it. His peculiarity was what made him . . . him. The others knew of his various quirks. Such as how he clung to his staff all the time, or how he smirked when trying to cover up his feelings. Or how he would talk really fast when he was anxious, or with a slight accent when sufficiently angered. They definitely knew of his inability to stay awake when faced with a continuous stream of warmth and of his hatred of fruitcake, meat, and for some reason, hippos. He was unique, and the others didn't mind.

However odd, weird, and peculiar the others might be, they all (including Bunny), agreed that the Easter Guardian took the medal for being unusual. They generally attributed it to him being an entirely different, alien species. The hopping and scratching were accepted, and nobody really worried about it that often.

* * *

Pookas were quite like rabbits (or was it the other way around?) although there were some big differences. One of course being their physical attributes. Grown Pookas could range from 6 to 7 feet tall, had pads on their paws, could stand on two feet for indefinite amounts of time, and had a slightly different bone structure (Slightly like that of a kangaroo's, not that Bunny would ever tell Jack that.). Their eyes faced forward, instead of to the side, and thus didn't have a blind spot in front of them. They gained markings as they aged, and could be off colors instead of a solid one.

They were also different in the way hierarchies and family relations worked. There were no rules about who groomed who, except that it preferably be a family member. Surprisingly enough, families were similar to humans', generally with a mom, dad, and children, occasionally with extended family in the picture.

Pookas were also not entirely prey animals. They were warrior rabbits, and as such, didn't have as many predators willing to attack them. Yes, they sometimes had prey instincts, but otherwise, they were near the top of the food web.

Other things though, were exactly as their cousins on Earth. They had far superior hearing and smell, and many behaviors and ways of communication were the same.

Not that it mattered much, with only one of them left . . . at least that was what Bunny told himself.

Aster himself was a bit of an odd Pooka, what with his love of eggs, chocolate - which could be dangerous in a Pooka's paws-, and painting. Those were not the usual hobbies young Pookas enjoyed.

He could clearly remember his family, with his scientific father, warrior mother, and three younger siblings – Blythe, Everard, and Kallima. Three boys and a little girl were quite enough for the family, especially since most Pookian parents never had any more than one or possibly two. They'd loved each other immensely. Aster missed them so much.

Eventually he'd blocked most of it off, the memories painful. Some habits remained, some quirks, but within the Guardians, they were often overlooked.

* * *

It was soon becoming tradition for Jack to travel to the Warren to help prepare for Easter as soon as his winter duties allowed him to. Both he and Bunny enjoyed messing around with each other, and sometimes just sitting and painting eggs talking about random things. This was one of those times.

"– so I just laughed and flew away and Puck was so mad his face was almost purple!"

Aster snorted, "Was tha' really tha' brightest of decisions?"

"Uh, no, not really . . . he got me back the year later."

"Serves you right."

"Hey!"

They glared playfully at one another before Jack abruptly changed the subject.

"So I was reading in North's library, and you're not really a bunny, are you?"

Startled at the topic, the Pooka blinked a few times before answering, "Naw, not tha' way ya' humans use tha' word."

"You mean there's another meaning for it?" Jack asked quizzically.

"There used ta' be, back when I introduced English ta' Earth. It used ta' mean something entirely different."

The spirit went to ask another question, trying to decide which one took more precedence, "You introduced English to Earth? And what did it mean?" He compromised.

Bunny smirked, "Ya'. My kind spoke the real English a long time ago, and I helped tha' humans develop the language. It used ta' mean something along tha' lines of 'proud warrior'."

Jack stifled a laugh, "How'd it get so messed up?"

Aster shook his head, "I've got no idea."

Now cocking his head to the side, the immortal teen asked another question, "So, what are you then?"

Smiling proudly, Bunny answered, "I'm a Pooka."

"Like in all those Irish stories?"

"Naw. Do ya' think I look dark an' scary ta' ya'? Those legends were based in fact, but they got warped. Kinda like yours, hmm?"

Jack scowled at the mention of his own myths before turning the conversation back to the original subject.

"So, what's a Pooka?"

"Ya' sure are full of questions today."

The boy shrugged.

"Well how 'bout this? Ya' ask a question an' I answer, an' than I get ta' do that same ta' ya'."

The winter spirit thought about it for a moment, suspicious look on his face.

"Okay, but rules are that the questions can't be too personal and you can turn down a question if you really don't want to answer."

Bunny agreed before answering Jack's previous question.

"So, a Pooka is an alien warrior rabbit. We're a lot bigga' than the smaller ones here. Some things are tha' same though.

"Like what?"

"Nuh-uh, my turn first. Okay . . . what was ya' family like when ya' was human?"

Jack blinked before grinning, "I had a pa, mama, and a little sister. Pa died when I was about eight. He taught me how to farm and herd the village sheep. Ma was the best seamstress in town, and the most selfless person you'd ever meet. My sister was amazing. She was so adorable . . . I might have spoiled her a bit, ya' know?"

Bunny snorted, memories of his own little sister slipping into his mind.

"Okay, my turn. Uhm, what was I gonna ask?"

"Is that your question?"

"NO! Uhm . . . Never mind, I'll think of another. Uh, what was _your_ family like?"

"I had a father, mother, an' three younger siblings," Bunny started slowly; "It was Bly, Ev, and Kal. I was tha' oldest. My dad was one of tha' scientists of the village. He was really smart, and he kinda' 'spected me ta' follow after his footsteps. Anyways, my mom was one of the town's best warriors. She was really good at a lot of stuff. Bly was second oldest, not that he acted like it. He was wild, loved ta' run in tha' wind and play rough. Ya' actually remind me of Ev, a prankster that kit was. He was really smart though, wanted ta' follow after dad. Kal was the littlest, she was so sweet. Sophie reminded me of her. . ." He trailed off.

Jack just hummed in agreement, eyes flashing with slight sympathy. The egg in his hand wriggled for attention. Turning back to the egg, he commented,

"Tell me more! Come on!"

Bunny looked at him for a moment before smiling,

"Alrigh' get comfy; it's a long story . . ."


	18. Bunny

**A/N: You guys really liked last chapter, didn't you? This is sort of a continuation of it. Also: beware the chocolate . . . And the fluffiness. And OOC ness. And too much dialog. **

* * *

_April 18th_

_Bunny_

_A rabbit, esp. a young one, or "proud warrior"._

"So, let me get this straight," Jack started, "You're an alien rabbit with superpowers."

"Eh, I wouldn't call bein' able ta' shape shift a superpower . . ."

The boy gawked at him, "Unbelievable. And, you introduced English to the world. And you used to wear glasses? _And,_ you invented _chocolate?!"_ He couldn't help sounding a bit dubious and awed.

"Yup."

"Wow." Jack shook his head in amazement. "And you're how old?"

"Older than tha' dinosaurs. I made Australia, ya' know."

"Now you're just winding me up."

"Nope, ask Ombric. Or North. They'll tell ya'."

"That's just crazy."

"Mmhmmm."

"Sooooo . . ."

The conversation trailed off. Jack went back to painting.

Suddenly his head shot up as he remembered another question he wanted to ask.

"Hey! You said chocolate was bad for you. Why?"

Bunny snorted, "Well, it's not that it's bad for me necessarily . . . It jus' has some side effects."

"Like what?"

"Depends. Once I grew about ten more arms," He said, exaggerating a bit, "Another time I added on 'bout five feet and a bunch a' muscle."

"Whoa. Remind me not to let you near the chocolate."

"It's good for battles an' such." The Pooka shrugged.

Jack shook his head again, mystified. He'd had no idea Bunny was _this_ weird – not that he was one to talk.

Bunny looked at him, a smirk on his face. It'd been such a long time since he'd told anyone about himself. It was nice, in an odd way. The expression on the kid's face was really funny, but he looked so gosh darn confused that the Pooka felt like he should steer the conversation back toward something he'd be familiar with.

"Other than that stuff, we're generally like tha' rabbits here. Ya' know some stuff 'bout them, don'tcha?"

"A bit. I mean, I've watched some arctic hares before, and there are some rabbits in my woods and stuff. Uh . . . So . . . what's the same?" Jack awkwardly questioned.

"Eh . . . Well, we've got tha' great sense of smell and good hearin', obviously. The hoppin' and stuff is normal, an' the scratchin'."

"Uh . . . You mean . . ." The immortal teen gestured to Bunny's foot.

"Ya. There's nothin' better than a good scratch."

Jack blushed a bit, uncomfortable.

"But, anyway, some a' tha' body language is tha' same. Like the ears an' stuff. An' tha' tooth grindin'."

"Like . . . when they purr and stuff?"

"Ya, but it's not really purring, it's the teeth grindin' together."

"Huh . . ."

Jack tilted his head to the side, reminding Bunny of a lost puppy.

"Do you do it too?"

The Pooka fumbled for words, the tables turning so that _he_ was the uncomfortable one, "Uh, yeah, I guess. It's not a big deal where I come from."

The winter spirit nodded, not pushing the subject any further.

They stayed like that for a while, a slightly awkward pause hanging in the air as they painted.

It was maybe only fifteen minutes later when Jack started to yawn, his jaw nearly popping with the force of it.

Aster grinned, noting the signs of a sleepy winter spirit.

"Frostbite."

The teen's head shot up in surprise, "Huh? What?"

Bunny laughed, "Nothin'. Come on, it's getting late. Time ta' hit tha' sack."

"Aww, no!"

"Aww, yes!" The Pooka mimicked. He put down his tools, moving toward Jack, paws folded in a daring motion.

Jack jumped up, startled look on his face, "Hey! I can walk by myself, thank you very much."

A smirk appeared on Aster's face as the boy grumblingly stood and followed him down the path. He was glad the spirit hadn't needed more than one time to learn not to cross a bunny when sleep was involved.

Jack's steps were slow, and he kept yawning. He could no longer argue that he wasn't tired.

Bunny waited patiently for the boy to catch up to him, walking him into his bedroom in the Warren, afraid that he wouldn't make it to the bed without his help.

The sleepy teen crawled into the nest without complaint; his staff leaned up against the wall, as was the rule in the Warren.

The Pooka was about to leave the room when Jack moved his arm, grasping onto Bunny's wrist.

His voice heavily laden with sleep, the boy spoke, "Don' bunnies sleep near each other?" he slurred.

Surprise at the question was written on Bunny's face, but he answered, "Yeah . . ."

Jack's head drooped, but he tugged at the Pooka's wrist, pulling him toward the bed. Aster was bemused at first, but soon understood the meaning.

"Uh, ya' sure Frosty?"

"Mmhmm." The boy mumbled blearily.

Hesitantly, Bunny settled his weight on the nest, shock appearing on his face when Jack snuggled up close to him, without reservation.

"Geez Frostbite, ya' must be really tired."

There was no reply, the spirit already deeply asleep.

Aster grinned and gave a small chuckle.

"'Night Jack."


	19. Keen

**A/N: I'd love to thank all of the reviewers! You guys rock! Special shout outs to: ****_Madelicity, _****who gives great advice; ****_AyameKitsune,_**** who has reviewed pretty much every chapter; ****_ EmotionalDreamer101, _****who reviewed so many chapters;** **_sauara, _****who took the time to review, even if she wasn't logged in; ****_Moira Colleen, _****who's witty comments made me laugh; ****_PippaFrost, _****who really supports my stories; ****_BookwormBri_****, who has great comments;** **_Vampire Diaries Rocks_****, who's amazing reviews had me smiling; ****_KatHarkness-Katara, mintythefox, Breyannia, Illusa, WALRUSvsUSA, randomfandomsgirl, TheWhiteTigerRulesMyHeart, FireRanger101, Andipandi5, _****and ****_thunder angel13_****, who all gave awesome reviews. Thanks you guys!**

* * *

_April 19__th_

_Keen_

_Sharp or penetrating. _

Aster looked over his frozen Warren, something dangerous squirming in his stomach. His eyes narrowed and long ears twitched, looking for the perpetrator. A low growl was heard as he caught a flash of blue and brown to his left.

He crouched low, readying himself. Moments later, Jack made the mistake of moving in the tree he was perched in. Bunny growled again, and pounced.

The Pooka flew through the air, tackling the spirit and landing in a snow bank. Aster shook himself off, freezing. The boy responsible for the cold squirmed underneath his paws.

"Bunny! Lemme go! Get off me!" Jack was just a bit scared. He hadn't meant to freeze _this_ much of the Warren, all he'd wanted to do was ice over one of the lakes for skating. But now, his shoulders were pinned down, his staff somewhere underneath the snow.

Angry green eyes glared into terrified blue ones. Jack heard a low growling coming from the Pooka, and started to tremble just a bit.

Aster was trying to keep his cool, but was finding it hard. The dill had _frozen_ _eternal spring!_ He took a deep, calming breath, unclenching his grip on the boy.

Jack tried to scramble away, but a muscular arm tugged him back. The spirit's breath came hard and fast, panicking.

Moments later, he felt a keen pinch on his right ear. He yelped loudly, bringing up a hand to clasp the injury.

At first, the immortal teen thought that a bee or something had stung him, but then he realized the truth.

"Y-y-you _bit _me!" He tried to move away again, frightened. However, he found the grip on his torso as tight as ever, and his struggling did nothing to loosen it.

The Pooka growled again, loudly, wildly. The boy froze, pure terror coursing through his veins.

"Yeah I did. Now ya're going to _sit_ and listen ta' me." His voice left no room for argument. Jack nodded quickly, not wanting to anger this new, scary side of Bunnymund anymore.

Aster took in another deep breath. He hadn't meant to loose himself so badly. He couldn't believe he'd actually nipped the boy – this was a _big_ sign that he was getting attached, becoming family. Only the mother, father, or older sibling of a Pooka would ever _dare_ to nip at them. Now he'd gone and done it – not that Jack didn't deserve it, the show pony.

"Listen Frostbite, ya' jus' can' go an' freeze stuff whenever ya' want ta'!"_ Or you shouldn't,_ "It's not appropriate. Ya' need ta' be more responsible with ya' powers!" _And not freeze my Warren_, "Look, I understand that you probably didn' mean ta' do it," _unlikely, _"but ya've got that staff for a reason!" _And why'd it have to be on this gosh darn day?! No, no, no don't think about it._

The boy was still in his grip, his eyes trained on the melting snow. He'd relaxed a bit when he realized Bunny wasn't going to really hurt him, but now he was tensed. Jack shamefully felt tears come to his eyes as the Pooka spoke.

"Jack, I'm sorry for hurtin' ya', but today's not really a good day for me . . ." Aster trailed off, as the winter spirit tuned back into what Bunny was saying.

"Wh-why not?" the teen asked quietly.

Green eyes closed in pain before opening again to look at Jack, who was still trapped in a tight hold. Bunny gazed at him, before sighing.

His accented voice rough with aching, Aster answered, "It . . . it's tha' day when . . . Pitch attacked my people."

Jack drew in a sharp breath, escape now far from his mind. Bunny had told him about the genocide of the Pookas a few years ago, and just mentioning it had brought the warrior to near tears.

Now the guilt that had been twisting in his chest wrapped around the boy's heart like a boa constrictor. His hands shook with realization.

_I froze the Warren on Bunny's worst day. I hurt him. I hurt him. I didn't mean to. I hurt him. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry. Bunny, I'm so sorry. It's my fault. It's my fault. Why couldn't I just be good? Why do I make such a mess wherever I go? I'm so sorry. _

Aster started as he felt chilled hands grasp his fur in a death grip. Silent sobs started up as the snow around them continued to melt.

"I-I-I'm sor-rry. I'm s-s-sorry," the boy murmured as he buried his damp face in Bunny's fur.

Now it was Aster's turn to feel guilty – he hadn't meant to do this to Jack. It was just so hard today. Just so hard to make sense of anything.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. It's okay Jack. Shh. It's okay." Memories came flooding back as he tried to comfort the boy.

_"Aster?"_

_"Yeah, what's wrong Ev?"_

_"I'm worried. Is mother going to be alright?"_

_"Of course she is. Come here," the younger male hurtled into his older brother's grip._

_"Hey now, it's alright. Mother has been alright before. Remember? She had me and Bly and you. She'll be all right. Hey, wanna bet it's going to be a girl?"_

_"No way! I want another brother!"_

"It's alrigh' Jack. I'm not mad, I'm just sad. It's alrigh'. Ya' didn't do anythin' wrong."

"Y-yes I did!"

"No, no, it's alrigh'. It's my fault for getting' all worked up."

The Pooka gently nudged Jack's temple, rubbing his little brother's back.

"See, see, it's alrigh'."

_"Ter! Ter!"_

_"Hey Kal. How are you this fine morning?"_

_"Ter! Ter! Go play! Go hop hop!"_

_"Alrighty! Let's go!"_

Red rimmed eyes finally looked up to meet Bunny's. He swore that Jack had never looked more childish than he did then.

"Y-you're n-n-not mad?"

"Naw. It's jus' my emotions gettin' tha' better of me. Today's just not a good day."

_"Hey Aster?"_

_"Yes Blythe?"_

_"Why're you so good with kits?"_

_"Guess I've just got a lot of practice. After all, I've had to deal with you three rug rats for years!"_

_"Hey!"_

"I-I- I'm sorry."

"It's alrigh' Jack. Jus' calm down now, that's it."

The Pooka lightly pulled the boy into a more comfortable position, so that they could each watch as the setting sun glittered on the slushy snow.

_"Son, I'm very proud of you."_

_"Thank you father."_

_"I hope you know what a big deal getting your stripes is."_

_"I do."_

_"Then you know that it's time for you to start your work at the labs."_

_Aster blinked, face falling, "Yes father."_

"Ya' know what?"

"W-what?"

"I think we're both sentimental sad sacks today. Come on, there's still enough snow to have a snowball fight."

_"Oh Aster, thank you so much for watching them tonight."_

_"Of course mother. You and father need to go to that meeting after all."_

_His mother pulled him into a loose hug, nudging him with her nose._

_"I can't believe how grown up you are! Soon you'll be taller than I am and I won't be able to keep the girls away from you!"_

_"Mother!"_

Jack shrieked with laughter as he tumbled away from yet another snowball thrown by the athletic rabbit warrior. Bunny had _really_ good aim when he wanted to. Too bad that Jack was so good at dodging.

The teen threw his own ball, hitting the Pooka smack dab in the face.

"Gah! You'll pay for that Frosty!"

"Not likely Cottontail!"

"Oh yeah? You're on Freezer Brain!"

"You'll never catch me Kangaroo!"

They flew and hopped all over the Warren as the snow finally disappeared. Bunny tackled Jack, not unlike the time earlier that day.

They rolled down a hill, coming to a rest on the edge of a grassy meadow.

Jack squirmed out from under the Pooka before shoving at him and knocking him down onto his back. With a yawn, the boy put his arms under his head and leaned onto Bunny's chest.

Aster smiled, gently running a paw through messy white hair.

Sometimes it was nice to have company when you were going through something hard.


	20. Hope

**A/N: Happy Easter!**

**Wow, I can't believe the end of this story is here! I would like to offer my sincere thanks to all of the reviewers, followers, and favorites. You guys rock! Thanks for boosting me up! I can honestly say that I had an amazing time updating this story. I've gotten better with some elements of writing, and learned more about being a good author.**

**I'd love to see all of you reading my other stories (Past, present, and future!). I am considering doing something similar to this story for mother's day, so be on the lookout for that! **

**I leave this final chapter to you with a smile on my face. Have a wonderful Easter!**

* * *

_Hope_

_A feeling of expectation and desire for a certain thing to happen._

_Easter is new beginnings. New Life. Easter's about hope. – E. Aster Bunnymund_

Three hundred years is a long, _long_, time. You see a lot, hear a lot, and learn a lot in that time.

Sadly, you lose a lot, hurt a lot, and cry a lot too.

Hope is essential for any immortal. If you don't have hope, what's the purpose of your life? If you can't look forward, what's the point of living in the present?

Loss of this type of faith has resulted in many spirits fading, choosing to move on, because they didn't have anything to live for.

Jack Frost knew what it was like to live like that. He'd done it so many times before in his life. However, something – whether it be the kids, his duties, or a heartfelt wish – always kept him trudging onward.

Some people would call him stubborn, some would say he was just too childlike, but it remained the same. The winter spirit _would __**not **_fade. He knew he must have a purpose, to have been created by the moon. He didn't know what it was. He never knew if he would find it. But, he knew it, deep down, that he was needed somewhere.

Or that was what he told himself.

It was hard, living as he did. Acting as though nothing could hurt him, when all he wanted to do is collapse into someone's open arms and sob his heart out. So, he did what he could. He lost himself in his winter duties, in his fun times with children. He threw himself into pretending to be uncaring and free and snarky and uncontrollable.

Two things kept him going though.

One, as he would learn later, was his center, his being. He was the Guardian of Fun for a reason. You couldn't fear when you were having fun! That was why he so loved kids, why his snowballs and snowflakes helped people enjoy life! It was what, as North would say, "Made him a Guardian".

The other, was hope. Pure, unaltered, optimistic hope. Hope for someone to care, for his life to have a purpose, and for something to live for. He didn't have it, couldn't have it. But, he yearned for it, knew he'd get it if he tried hard enough.

And eventually, that's exactly what happened.

Those three days before he became a Guardian were the most confusing time of his entire life. The Guardians were complex, mystifying. Why, why, why would they _ever_ try to include him, want him, and . . . _care_ for him? He tried to lose himself then too, trying not to get too close, trying not to wish for something he couldn't have. Jack knew he was too wild, too untamable, to ever be a Guardian. His companions apparently thought otherwise, and the immortal teen found himself starting to believe it too.

But then . . . Easter happened, and the spirit found himself hopeless, empty. He fled, and knew that it was his time to fade, to never _ever_ be seen again. Antarctica was the best place, away from anyone who could get hurt by his foolishness. He tried, so hard, to get rid of his memories, so that he could leave and fade and die. But he couldn't. Something inside them called to him.

Then Pitch had shown up. Suddenly, Jack found himself a purpose. Maybe he could get rid of this boogeyman for the Guardians so that they wouldn't hate his memory so much anymore.

Pitch had offered him something. A purpose. But, he wanted to hurt the kids, and if Jack was on his last hurrah, he wouldn't be found harming them.

But then, Baby Tooth had needed help, and the boogeyman had offered a trade. It hurt to admit it, but if Jack hadn't thought he was going to fade soon, he might not have done it. His staff had been _everything _to him, but where he was going, he wouldn't need it.

Suddenly, he was at the bottom of the crevasse. Nothing he did would help Baby Tooth, and the last, tiny bit of hope in him died. As he leaned against the wall of the fissure, he tried to find the part of him that would allow him to leave this Earth, to fade, and never be found again. He'd been that close to leaving.

But then, Baby Tooth had saved his life, quite literally. Those memories had instilled something strong, unwavering, back into his frozen heart, and he _knew, he knew,_ that he had to go, go and help, and become a Guardian.

He rushed, no _bolted_, to try and free the fairies, but nothing he did help. Then, there was one, tiny, flickering light. _Jamie._

He should have known that it would happen in Burgess, back where it all started for him. When the brown-haired boy had been pleading to his pet rabbit, Jack felt such empathy toward him. How often had he asked for a sign from the moon that would help him?

Somehow, he found himself in charge of relighting this little believer's flame. At first he had no idea what to do, and he found himself stuck outside the window, feeling weak. But then, he remembered. He remembered how he and his little sister had drawn on frosty paths, and how children were awed by his little trick. That ice bunny was the best work of art he'd done in a long, long time.

And then, something had happened. _Jamie had seen him. Jamie saw him! JAMIE SAW HIM!_

The events after that went by so quickly, so suddenly, that the end of the battle came sooner than he'd anticipated.

His moment had come. He accepted his Guardianship, found his place, and felt that hope beating strongly in his chest.

It was the best day of his life.

As they flew away on the sleigh, he had to suppress his feelings, in order not to do a back flip off the side and freak Bunny out. He felt so hyper, so _warm_, and so truly content. The others were happy, of course, but Jack . . . Jack was blissful.

And then, things got even better, if that was even possible. He'd gotten medical help for his injuries, eaten humongous amounts of food, and found . . . a . . . _family._ He was incredibly hesitant to call them that, but no one could ignore the fact that they'd become unbelievably close over the past few days.

He'd ended up going to the Warren to help clean up ("I-it's my fault. I need to help." "It's not, ya' fault, an' ya' know it. It's ours, for bein' so stupid." "I still want to help." "Well, come on then."), and went to the Tooth Palace to return his memory box and assist in the fairies attempts to organize everything. North had claimed his company after that, and Jack helped the yetis and elves do repairs on the areas Pitch had ruined in his little temper tantrum, after the last light wouldn't go out. Sandy invited the boy on a round trip, and found out just how imaginative and creative he could be.

After that, Jack went back to Burgess, and found, to his delight, that Jamie was there, waiting with his friends for someone to come and confirm that the events of a few days ago weren't just dreams.

He ended up staying and playing with them for hours, until the sun went down. Exhausted, he returned to his lake and stared up at the moon, feeling that same, burning, hope in his chest. With a whispered, "thank you" he flew up into a tree and closed his eyes in delight. Because, when you have hope, what else do you need?

* * *

"Frostbite! Get yar' sorry butt back here!"

"Not a chance, Kangaroo!"

Jack positively cackled, shooting a beam of ice at the grassy floor of the Warren. There was a loud yelp as the Pooka went down, shooting off on the accidental slide. The winter spirit's mouth opened slightly, and he dove down to fly alongside the speeding rabbit.

"Whoahoahahaha!"

"Come on Cottontail, keep up!" He yelled, ice frosting over the grass as he led Bunny on a crazy ride.

"AHH!"

The scene starting to seem familiar to Jack, he looked ahead, noticing the large lake of dye right ahead of them. His eyes widened, and he turned, ending up on a small cliff just above the paint. Aster launched off, limbs flapping.

The immortal teen zoomed by him, grasping onto his bandoleer, giving him that extra lift to clear the lake. The two of them rolled over each other, little cries of annoyance being heard at each bounce.

They slid to a stop in a familiar field, Jack flung on top of Aster. Both of them blinked, breathing hard.

The Pooka spoke, voice shaky, "N-never again. _Never._"

The boy started to giggle uncontrollably, adrenaline draining, leaving a worried mess of winter spirit behind.

Once he started, Aster found himself laughing too, more out of relief than anything else.

The duo stayed like that for a while, chuckles proving too strong to stop. Finally, after what seemed like hours, they calmed, and Bunny shoved the spirit off of him, stretching. Jack glared at him, smile still in place, before standing and popping his neck.

"Geez, it's been years since I've done something like that."

"And it'll be eternity before ya' do it again!" The Pooka griped, crouching.

"Ah, ah, I dunno about that! Eternity's quite a long time, ya' know!"

"Oh, believe me, I do!" And with that, Bunny tackled the boy - out of annoyance, of course. It was in no way Aster's way to make sure he was alright, nope, nope, nope.

Jack flailed, blue eyes wide with surprise. He landed gently on the ground, and found the Pooka standing over him, mischievous smile on his face.

"Now, it's 'bout time someone taught ya' a lesson 'bout respectin' ya' elders, don'tcha think?"

With these words, Bunny began his torture of the winter spirit.

"AHHHHH!N-no! STOP!" Jack rolled around, shoving at Bunny's wrists. "S-t-t-top!"

"Ah, looks like someone's ticklish, maybe we should up the ante!"

"NO!" Jack squealed as he wriggled with laughter. Giggle, snort, "St-t-top Kangaroo! Giggle, shove.

" Well, Frosty," Bunny started, still poking and prodding the spirit's side, "First, ya' gotta say 'I will never ever take Bunny on another ride like that'!"

"NEVER!" Giggle, giggle.

"Well then, face my wrath!" This scene was so familiar to Aster . . .

_"Aster! Aster! Stop! No!" Ev snorted as he twisted and turned, trying to get away from the so-called 'tickle monster'._

_"Rawr! Ya' gotta promise no more pranks first!"_

_"O-o-okay! No m-m-more!"_

"O-o-okay! I'll – giggle, snort – never do i-i-it again!"

"Now say Easter's better than Christmas!"

"Easter – giggle – is – giggle – better than – snort – Christmas!" Snort, giggle.

Aster finally released the boy, leaving him gasping for breath once again.

Jack mustered up as much energy as he could in order to glare at the Pooka.

"Noo fair . . ." he whined.

Bunny just smiled, looking out over his Warren. The sun, provided by the magic of the underground dwelling, was setting, casting a rosy glow over everything. Jack sat up, staff laying haphazardly a few feet away.

This type of thing wasn't new to the winter spirit. Over the past few years, time spent with Bunny became quite common. Sighing with recollection, he remembered back to the early years of his Guardianship.

He'd been incredibly flighty, scared to interact with the Guardians, and scared of what they would think of him. At first, he pranked, he caused distress, and he tested boundaries. He'd been scared of everything then, scared of his new family. Everything he did was somehow centered around getting their attention, or finding out how long it'd take for them to kick him out.

But, it had never happened, and slowly he'd calmed, showing a new side – the part of him with a heart of gold, and a loving attitude. It had stuck around.

Things were different now, everywhere. He was no longer shunned, but cared for! He wasn't alone, he had lots of people to talk to.

His nightmares were less frequent now, especially when he was somewhere near one of the Guardians. Somehow, just their presence mad things better.

He and Bunny fought less, well, less about really important stuff. Their fights never escalated, and usually ended up with Aster trying to comfort a crying Jack . . . not that either of them would tell anyone that.

Those two had become closer than brothers, sharing so much with one another. Like the music, and their love of painting, and their loneliness. All of the Guardians were family, but Jack and Bunny were inseparable.

So much had changed. So much was better. So much had happened. The Guardians didn't care, they were family now. They shared homes, and food; friends and activities.

They were all quirky, unique, and they didn't mind each other's oddities. Bunny and Jack understood each other, accepted one another's abnormalities, and often conformed to them. The winter spirit could often find the Warren cooled down, just when his visits were anticipated, or his little trails of frost were ignored in favor of some other interesting egg or chocolate. In return, he didn't say anything about Aster's more . . . rabbit-like tendencies.

Hanging out with Bunny was always interesting, but there was another reason he did it . . .

"Oi, Frostbite."

"Huh? What?"

"Nothin'. Jus' wonderin' whatcha thinkin' 'bout."

Jack sighed, twisting around so that he could lean up against Aster's back.

"Oh just the usual . . . Ya' know."

And the Pooka did know, having seen the look in his eyes. The spirit was probably thinking about life before his Guardianship, and whatnot.

Bunny shook his head, wanting to get the boy out of that train of thought. It generally lead to a depressed winter spirit.

"Come on now Frosty, let's catch some shut-eye."

"Aww, but I'm not tired!"

Aster gave him 'the glare', and Jack shut up, scrambling back to grasp his staff.

"Okay, okay. Geez, I'm coming."

The Pooka smirked before starting the race toward the housing area. The two tumbled inside, Jack leading the way toward his room. The teen leaned his staff against the wall as Aster stood in the doorway to make sure he actually used his bed. After the boy settled down, he made to go to his own room, when a tiny voice stopped him.

"Bunny?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you . . . Do you think you could stay here tonight?" Jack hid his face underneath the blanket, face burning with embarrassment.

Aster shook his head, rolling his eyes, before moving toward the nest. The boy perked up as he felt the weight settle on his bed, but yelped as he was pulled close to the Pooka. That _was not_ what he had in mind.

"Shh, go ta' sleep Frosty," Bunny murmured as he nudged the teen's temple.

_"Hey Aster?" Bly asked quietly as the four siblings curled up in the nest, mother and father gone for the evening._

_"Yes?" The older Pooka whispered, not wanting to wake the younger two._

_"You're . . . You're always going to be my big brother, right?"_

_Aster smiled softly, "Yeah, I am. Now get some sleep, you'll need it tomorrow, if you want to do well in that tournament."_

_Bly smiled back, nuzzling into his older brother's fur._

"Bunny?"

"Yeah?"

Jack blinked the warmth away for a moment, "You'll . . . You'll always be there for me, right?"

"Of course. There's no way I'm gonna let ya' get away with any pranks without me there ta' photograph them."

The boy gave a little giggle, snuggling closer to the Pooka.

_ "Aster?"_

_"Yes Kalli?"_

_"I love you!" The little girl declared as she wrapped her little arms around her brother's legs._

_"Heh, love ya' too, kit."_

Sleep clouded Jack's brain as he started to slur his words, "Love you, Bunny."

Aster was pretty sure his heart had stopped beating for a moment. That was the first time the boy had actually admitted it out loud.

"Love you too Jackie."

_"Aster?"_

_"Yeah, what's up Ev?"_

_The younger male shuffled his feet bashfully._

_"Come on, I won't laugh."_

_"Well . . . today in school, the teacher asked us to write a letter to someone we care about."_

_"And?"_

_"Iwroteminetoyou." The Pooka gasped out._

_Aster raised a dark eyebrow, "Well then, you'd better read it to me, hmm?"_

_Ev nodded slowly, bringing a paper up to his face and putting on his glasses, "Dear Aster, I think you are an amazing brother. I love the way you inspire everyone. I want to be just like you when I grow up, because you give everyone hope. Love Everard. _

"Bunny?" Jack spoke with the air of someone already mostly asleep.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For . . ." the boy trailed off into a yawn, "giving . . . giving me hope."

Aster felt a true smile on his face as he brushed his paw through Jack's white hair, "You're welcome Jack."

The spirit sighed once more before going completely still in sleep.

"You're welcome kit," Bunny murmured before he let dreams and memories take him off to dreamland.

Easter's a lot of things.

It's a time for chocolate and eggs. For baskets and chicks and peeps.

It's also a time for family. A time to meet together and love each other.

But, most of all, it's a time for hope.

A time to renew your faith in all of the little things.

Remember that.

And remember the wonder, dreams, memories, fun, and _hope._

**_Fin._**


End file.
